Duckling
by Tabi Caracu
Summary: There's a rumor about the old closed down swim-club. This rumor is about a crying ghost child, but Rin thinks that it's a bunch of crap. He's gone to get the trophy buried there, but what he finds is definitely not what he had expected. Especially since this surprise won't stop following him around! Nanase was always gonna haunt him wasn't he?
1. Chapter 1

**Matsuoka Rin: **

Rin only had one goal in his mind as he entered the old deserted swimming club: Find the trophy then get out. His footsteps echoed along the floor, **clack tap clack. **It was an eerie feeling in the middle of the night, in a place that held so many memories.

There were rumors about this place sure- about the ghost of a child crying and moaning in the building, haunting it since it was closed, in despair that their home was being destroyed. What nonsense was that! There were no such thing as ghosts! He shifted the garden spade in his hand, making sure it wouldn't slip. Ghosts were figments of people's imagination. That's all.

It wasn't very hard for Rin to find the place where the trophy was buried. He stared down the spot with slight disdain, and sniffed. Squashing down any thoughts of even _trying _to wait for the others is just...a pipe dream. He's done with them! He needed to move on; he shoves the digging tool into the dirt, and piles away the earth to the task is easy, far too ease he thinks, wrinkling his nose in detest at the hidden prize in the soil. He stood up to examine the trophy. Whipping off the grim, the paint hadn't peeled off at all and it was still shinning like the day they had won it.

There was movement.

Rin looked up, opening his mouth- ready to yell at whatever intruder dare come here only to see- Haru. No older than the last time he had seen him. Just at short, just as emotionless. Rin rubs furiously at his eyes with the back of his hand- hoping. Hoping that it was just a dream, this couldn't be the real Haruka Nanase. The mermaid idiot who didn't care about swimming times, the arrogant prod who rarely smiled. But here he was- a kid wearing shorts a hoodie and a pair of goggles around his neck like he was about to go dive into the water.

Is this how this was going to end? Never to be able to settle that damn score? Something agonizing welled up in Rin's chest, and he fell to his knee's under the weight of...whatever he was feeling. The trophy dropped from his hands, clattering to the ground. Rin tugged at his pants, a poor attempt at trying to anchor himself. _This wasn't real._ Rin thought to himself _This was a dream, a hallucination. Right?_

Rin trained his eyes on the ground but couldn't help but see in his peripheral vision as the small specter darted forward to grasp the trophy. Latching onto it and holding it closely to him- like it was some lost toy that had only recently been found.

Rin lifted his head slightly to observe the boy. The Haruka he knew didn't care at all for the trophy. The Haruka he knew wouldn't have even bothered ...and a ghost should _not_ be able to hold onto something solid!

"Are you really Nanase Haruka?" His voice wavered, his eyes stung but was it from anger? Sadness?

The black haired boy stared stoically at him. "Yes." He responded. Looking straight at Rin with a strange expression Rin couldn't quite but his finger on.

Rin shuddered out a sigh. Not good, not good at all. There were hundreds upon thousands (perhaps an exaggeration) of questions boiling inside of him, but Rin latched onto the most prudent-

"Are you...a Ghost?"

The little Haru just shook his head, looking sad, almost miserable. His arms dangling at his sides, one hand still holding the trophy in a firm grip as the small kid looked down and away. His normal bright sapphire eyes were dull.

"Haruka didn't want me. So he pushed me away." Rin pressed his lips together. The answer was a little to simple to answer the question but this was a kid. A kid Nanase in fact. What would he expect a straight and clear answer?

The swimmer sighed, rubbing at his eyes to make the stinging go away. "I gotta get outta here..." He muttered to himself. This was just too crazy, even for him.

The young specter didn't answer. Just stared at him, when Rin looked he thought he saw the glimpse of curiosity. Rin paid it no mind as he stood, readjusting the cap and smacked off the dirt that had gotten on his pants. "Damn place..how long has it been since its been cleaned?"

The red head didn't get an answer and he hadn't been expecting one, time to get going to the dorm. He couldn't waste any time on a miniature version of his rival, one that is apparently _not _his ghost. He stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets, walking away from the hole he had created as well as the specter; but for some reason he had this strong urge stay, each step was heavy- like walking through muddy water. Rin powered through though.

As Rin continued down the path he had come he heard voices echoing in the hall's. Three. Three voices, and Rin was positive there were only three idiots that would be in this deserted place. Well, if he was going to make an entrance he decided to do it like a cool guy, deliberately making his steps just a BIT louder, enough to make them aware of his presence.

Whe he got the sight of the trio he scoffed, no smile dawning his face- it remaining stoic, he reached up out of habit to the back of his cap- pulled the stiff cloth strap back and released, the stiff material didn't slap back like his goggles did but he was sure enough it would have the intended effect.

Nagisa would be overjoyed- Makoto would be pleasantly surprised and Haruka? Well...Haruka would only stare. Like always. But maybe they had changed like he did...maybe, maybe they would be different. But alas that wasn't so. They reacted just as Rin had expected, but strangely enough Nanase...the one who aged properly did as expected, but there was something about it was was different...that was off. Oh well, it didn't matter.

"Hey, Rin-Rin we were about to go dig up the trophy!" Nagisa gushes, motioning to Makoto who was holding their digging utensil. (why was Tachibana holding it like he was going to hit him with it?) Tachibana's face twisted into a mass of fear, and pointed just behind Rin, shouting "H-HARU?"

Rin blinked and looked behind him, to see the small spitting image of Nanase Haruka, still clutching onto that stupid trophy, he scoffed and wrinkled his nose turning away. It's not like it concerned him or anything.

"DEMON, DEMON! A demon has taken the shape of a child Haru-chan! Nooo Haruka-senpai cover your eyes or it will suck out your soul!" Shouted a flailing Nagisa, draping himself all over the older male who for all the world was just as unconcerned with the little-Haru as Rin was. Weird.

Rin notices out of the corner of his eye that when Nagisa started to freak out the little boy retreated behind Rin's legs like a shy little kid. Was...Haruka afraid of his old team mates? Rin furrowed his brows. That didn't make sense, even as children Haruka had shown a slight detachement, yes but he had seemed to embrace the antics of the relay swimming team. Something was wrong here. He shook his head again. (would he get brain damage if he did that too many times?) it didn't concern him. There was no need for such foolish thoughts!

Rin glanced back at the bigger Nanase to see that his old rival seemed to hold zero concern over the child version of himself. Again, odd. One would think that he would be the most disturbed out of all of them. No matter.

This was in fact perfect timing. This presented Rin with the perfect opportunity to wipe the floor with Nanase, and finally settle this once and for all!

"I only care about one thing right now." He announces and zeros in on Haruka, "Race with me Nanase, one last time; to see who really is the better swimmer."

Dispationently the stoic teen looked Rin straight in the eye, and sighed nodding reluctantly as though this whole thing was a bother to him. Then began to lead the way to the swimming pool.

–

Rin grinned to himself and tore off his shirt pants. Revealing the ready swimtrunks beneath. He ignored the comment of Makoto's 'eeh? Underneath?!' and expectantly looked over at Haru who too had stripped to his trunks, they sprinted for the starting points. Rin couldn't help the grin on this face, this was finally happening! No more questioning! Now he could _finally-_

"WAIT!" Nagisa cried, a light Illuminating the pool...that happened to be empty.

Dammit! Rin nashed his teeth together, was fate fighting against him? Rin looked over the pool, searching for any sign that there could be a way to fill it back up. But there was nothing. No chance at all.

"They drained the pool when they closed the club.." Trailed Makoto, and Rin sighed in annoyance. He would have to just wait a little bit longer before he could settle the score. He put his clothes back on. The little Nanase watched him, and it was weird. Like there was a hint of 'I knew you would do something like this'. Rin rolled his eyes, and for a moment Rin thought he had seen the little kid's lip twitch but that couldn't be it. Haru young or old didn't smile. It just wasn't like him.

Once he was fully dressed again he headed out. "Later, losers."

As Rin walked he heard the pitter-patter of small feet behind him. For a moment Rin had hoped they would get softer, like they were moving _away _from him but no, they didn't lessen and remained the same volume and the same pace. Just when he thought he was free of those idiots to. Whatever, like it mattered if the specter followed him.

–

Rin didn't slow down for Ghost Nanase and the young shimmering boy clutched at the trophy without a care, the serious expression still on his face as Rin turned to check to see if the kid was still following him like some lost puppy.

Eventually they make it back to his school and into his dorm room where he enters quietly as to not wake his roommate Niitori who seemed to be fast asleep. Rin made his way silently to his bed, softly setting onto the mattress and leaned over to untie his shoes.

"There's no water." Ghost-Nanase comments and Rin looks up to see the specter looking around with an expression of slight worry, almost like he was put-out that this room wasn't to his special needs. Rin scoffed.

"There wouldn't be. This is a dorm, not a bath or pool." The specter carried on with his inspection, and looks at the space between the bunk beds and the wall. With no sound at all a round barrel tub appeared from...seemingly nothing at all!

This new addition to the room made Rin jump up to the other side, away from the barrel tub. Mouth agape and staring at Haru. (dammit, he's Nanase not Haru!) who just climbs in and sinks into the water. Water that doesn't spill onto the floor rin observed. He also observed that the kid still had that damn trophy with him, the ribbons floating in the water, as Haru held it like some sort of teddy bear.

"Weirdo.." He mutters, the novelty of the strange ability wearing off. Rin made quick work of stripping off the rest of his clothes minus the tank top, and slipping on some boxers to sleep in. He settled onto his side and closes his eyes to sleep.

–

The next day starts normally enough. Rin got up, showered dressed, not worrying about a thing. When he gathered his bag for school a little voice pipped up with: "Where are you going?"

"School." Rin grunted, and froze. That wasn't Niitori...then who...? He turned to look who had spoke and sagged, dammit. It hadn't been a dream.

Rin stood, fixing his collar. "It's what you do at this age. Just like when your a pipsqueak."

"Oh." the kid said, for a moment his face was wrought with concentration. "I'm going with." The speter announced. Rin shrugged.

"Do whatever the hell you want. I don't care."

It was only when they were IN his classroom that he realized that having a chibi-Nanase might freak a few people out... he looked around at the students, a bit wary. Just waiting for their heads to turn his way and point out the kid who was right behind him. No one did though, every last one of them continued to converse amongst themselves.

The entire day passed in this fashion.

During Math, Nanase (who was sitting beside his desk) said that the math didn't make any sense.

Rin sighed, and continued with the taking notes, but not two minutes had passed before he felt a tugging on his sleeve. Patience Matsuoka. He turned to the specter and rose his eyebrow, and pressed his lips together in a thin line. (odd expression but it wasn't like he could TELL Nanase to ask whatever dumb question he had.)

"Why's the math so hard?" Nanase asked with a dull expression that he was known for.

Rin sighed, and shuffled his notebook to a clean sheet, 'it's cause this is a HIGH SCHOOL math class. You don't look out of middle school, the math is different and more advanced.' Nanase read over Rin's shoulder.

"Oh." He said, sitting again, fingering the ribbon to the trophy. Looking for all the world a child waiting for their mama to finish work so he could go home. Dammit, he looked so pitiful.

Rin turned away anyway and continued to work. Only once again making the observation that no one noticed Haru. Or even at the very least a floating trophy.

By the time lunchtime came around Rin was ready to tear his teeth from his skull. Nanase was STILL following him around, go so far as to follow him up to the roof (which he TOTALLY had permission to be there.) Rin unwrapped the sandwich he had bought, chewing thoughtfully, looking out over the school yard, out of the corner of his eye he noticed Nanase STILL hugging the trophy.

The question of, 'Why the hell are you SO attached to that damnable thing!' burned in his gut, but Rin resisted it. Instead he just asked, "Aren't you hungry?" It was a good enough question. In the what? Fifteen hours they had known each other he hadn't seen the kid eat a scrap of food.

"I don't get hungry." Nanase responded dispassionately not looking at Rin.

"Ah." Was the only response Rin could respond with. That answered one question but opened up many more. Before any of them could make their way out of his mouth Nanase plowed right through.

"Since Haru pushed me away I don't get hungry, and I can swim whenever I want, I don't get sick either. I even need to sleep...but I do to make granny happy." (wow, when had Nanase EVER spoke that much in a single sentence?)

"Hah?" Rin began, This little pipsqueak COULDN'T be serious. "Granny? I thought she was-" Whatever words he had planned to speak were swallowed. The expression the little version of his long time rival was overwhelmingly...sad. It was an expression that said 'I beg you not to go there..I don't want to hurt'

Rin was many things, jaded, angtsy, angry...but he would never purposefully hurt a kid. Or bring up memories TO hurt one. "Yeah, never mind." He muttered, smoothly biting a hunk out of his sandwich before he could say anything further to humiliate himself. The small kid only fingered the trophy's ribbon in response, looking up at the clouds at the lazily crawled across the sky in white puffy globs.

Silence overwhelms both of them, and Rin isn't quite sure how he's supposed to handle it. Instead he just continues to eat, only noticing out of the corner of his eye the child getting up walking to the edge of the roof, and looking out over the expanse of the grounds.

"...Water..." He mumbles, reverently rubbing his thumb over the trophy. Rin couldn't see his eyes, but was a hundred-ten percent sure they were glittering. He sighs, getting up to see whatever the kid was seeing that was so interesting.

Following Nanase's gaze he saw the object of Haru; s current affections.(again slip of the tongue) "Yeah, I think that it's a duck pond."

"I wanna swim." Nanase demands, looking at Rin. 'Like you need my permission!' Rin thought to himself and sighed, shaking his head.

"Maybe later. It's too cold right now."

Nanase doesn't say anything, but the reverence abates, his thumb now only _tracing_ over the trophy. Rin was a bit suspicious, what was that little kid thinking about?

–

The rest of the day passes without much of a hitch. Nanase doesn't cause any more of a fuss and Rin can finally work in peace.

At the current moment he's working at his desk on his pencil against the desk, reading over one off the passages for the chapter.

_Imprinting refers to a critical period of time early in an animal's life when it forms attachments and develops a concept of its own identity. Birds(such as suck and geese) and mammals are born with a pre-programmed drive to imprint onto their mother. Imprinting provides animals with information about who they are and determines who they will find attractive when they reach adulthood. _

Rin pondered at this. Frowning and tapping his pencil against his lips. Nanase did indeed seems to have a strange attachment to him, like an imprint. But was that possible in a specter? Of a human no less? Could humans imprint? He opened his mouth to say something to Nanase, the words were frozen in his throat though at the sudden entrance of his room mate.

"Good evening Matsuoka-senpai!" Niitori cheerful greeted. He grunted, leaning a hand against his might be a good chance to observe Nanase around others. (Now that he wasn't busy with taking notes and what-not.)

A couple of things immediately make its notice to Rin.

One: Nanase soaking body (in the tub that Rin still wasn't sure how he was able to conjure) was far tenser than normal, his eyes tracking the person in the room, what was that in his eyes? Concentration?

Two: Said roommate wasn't screaming about a little kid in a tub in their dorm room. (this wasn't much of a stretch because Niitori was a bit oblivious but seriously!)

It was little concerning to Rin about how wary Haru seemed to be around his roommate. Rin wrinkled his nose. Dammit, he just thought of this little kid as 'Haru' again instead of Nanase.

Rin brushes off his minor lapse, and continues to work, answering the given questions, taking notes for the paper due a little bit in the future.

The tenseness emitting from Nanase in the tub is almost impossible to ignore, and he stands up, knocking his chair back.

"S-senpai?" Niitori stutters, jittery from the sudden outburst.

"I'm going out for some air." He says, turning to the door to head outside. There was a call of 'be safe!' when he closed the door, and Rin didn't even need to look to know Nanase was right behind him like a lost duckling clutching at that trophy. He scoffed, and reached out, softly ruffling his hair.

"Come on, Duckling. I think you're gonna like where we're going."

**So what do you guys think? Like? Hate? Leave a review! **

reference:

www nature / episodes / my - life - as - a - turkey / whos - your - mama - the - science - of - imprinting / /


	2. Chapter 2

**Matsuoka Rin:**

There were many things that Rin had been expecting at the indoor pool, but finding his old team-mates swimming about like children in it WAS NOT ONE OF THEM. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" He says loudly taking pleasure in each of them staring at him with dumb blank expression. Makoto is the first to react.

"Ah- Rin-san..ahh what a surprise!" Makoto laughed. (Che, as if that would appease him.)

"I go to school here." Makoto then sagged. "You're right. Nagisa, Haru-chan-" (drop the -chan!) "-We need to go back, we've trespassed long enough."

"Awww come on! I'm sure RinRin doesn't mind?" Nagisa whined, but still coming to the edge and getting himself out the pool. The view he was given wasn't pleasant, or one he had ever wanted to see in his life, and he couldn't help the instinctive face-palm.

"I can't believe you guys..." He muttered, and looked down at the little Nanase. Still holding that trophy. Rin heaved another sigh, a break could not be caught.

"Rin." Rin blinks, looking up at the older Nanase who had an odd expression on him. Rin took a minute but intent glee filled him up to the brim with excitement.

"You told me a long time ago, you would show me a sight I've never seen before."

Nanase, ever the dramatic flipped his hair out of his eyes with a grin on his face. "I seem to of forgotten what that sight is."

Ahh, the challenge. Satisfaction sure did taste good. He then looked Nanase in the eye with his own determination a raring fire ready to burn that dolphin up alive. "I'll just have to remind you then. But this time it'll be a different sight."

This was gonna be good.

**Ghost Haruka**

Little Haru looked on as the two teens bickered. Rin stripping to his own swimsuit, the white uniform falling lifeless to the floor. Haru hugged the trophy closer to his body, feeling a twinge in his heart. This whole situation..was a bit off putting for Haru. It didn't feel right for the older Haru to be doing this, and Rin was just so...focused on Haruka. It made little Haru feel strange.

Makoto gave the signal for the two to start the race, and Nagisa cheered them both on.

The water welcomed both of them into her depths and Haru wanted to be in there to. He wanted to drift and swim in the water, but he stayed put because something stopped him. Haruka stopped him, cause HE wanted to swim in there alone with Rin.

"Ahh Haru still looks like a dolphin!" Nagisa cooed and Haru glanced at the taller blond slowly blinking like a camera taking in a new sight. Processing the new Nagisa, the one that was now older taller and had more experience than Haru himself. The one who never grew up. Haru glanced at the even taller and broader Makoto. This Makoto was much different from the friend who had helped him out of the pool looks wise, his eyes were the same though. For that Haru was grateful. How much had Makoto changed on the inside though? Haru couldn't be sure. At the moment all he could focus on was the sudden sense of guilt burdened in his heart. He reached up and grasped the clothes over his heart, the trophy by his side. Why did Haruka make Haru's heart hurt like this?

"Good for you Rin, you won."

Haruka had lost the race. Little Haru didn't look up. He didn't want to see what was about to happen.

"Why YOU!" Rin shouted grabbing onto Haruka's goggles pulling him so close Haru was sure they could both smell each others breaths. The water wouldn't like that they were fighting like that. Haru just hugged the trophy, taking comfort in the item in his arms. His connection.

"HEY! What are you kids doing in here! The pool is closed!" Oh well, Haru thought. Perhaps he could swim next time.

**Matsuoka Rin:**

Rin wasn't having a very good evening. After having won a dissatisfying match against Nanase a teacher just had to come in and find them, and took it upon himself to scold them. What was a teacher doing out at the pool at that hour anyway? The pool of irritability was fueled at the Ghost Boy _peacefully sleeping_ in HIS bed, hugging that damn trophy like some kind of teddy bear. Rin couldn't help the sneer on his face. He'd only been gone for a shower for like what...ten minutes? This mini-Nanase thought that it would be okay to sleep in his bed? Without his permision? _Well where else would he sleep? _He sighed, hating that stupid nice voice in his head,tugging at his hair in frustration. Just his luck. Why didn't he just sleep in that summoned tub like last time? _You can't expect him to sleep in a tub every night. It's not natural._

Rin looked over at the corner where the tub had been. It wasn't there, the place that had once held the wooden tub was now devoid of any item to hold water. Rin closed his eyes trying to center himself and NOT throw something. Patience. Patience was important in this...whatever it was.

Rin simply sat down on the edge of the bed, and scooted the boy over closer to the wall. "Geez.." He muttered to himself. How was it even possible to touch him? Wasn't he supposed to be some sort of ghost? No one other than him...and the others from the old swim club could...see him.

NO! He couldn't wrack his brain on that he had more important things to do and think about other than a stupid Ghost-Kid! He settled down and faced away from Nanase...who had been a little subdued since the match. Nanase's breathing was steady and soft. Kinda like the kid himself was.

"Night...Duckling."

Over the next couple of days Nanase (Haru now?) slept in the same bed as Rin. Overall it wasn't THAT much of a pain. Well, except when that damn trophy jabbed into his side. During the day, he sat in on his classes fiddling with the trophy (asking dumb questions about his classes.) and sitting his with him while he ate lunch (while Rin himself brooded.) Haru still didn't eat with Rin. (can that kid even eat anyway?)

One afternoon found the two just walking around the campus. Haru, who Rin had finally given up still referring to him as Nanase, was toddling beside him looking around with an interest that never seemed to die. Rin sighed to himself, ignoring the kid just taking in the air. He had two exams coming up...one in English, one in science. When he got back to the dorm he needed to- Rin stopped and looked down. Haru seemed to think that it was okay to just grab onto his jacket, tugging at it. Looking up at Rin with a serious expression. "Pond." He said, releasing the cloth that the child had held captive and pointed to the duck pond. Oh, that right. The kid had wanted to swim in the pond the other day.

"Yeah, it's the duck pond but you can't -HEY what are you doing!" He hissed at Haru who was already hell bound to the pond. Haru, who didn't seem to know any tact JUMPED in the cold water! Dammit didn't that stupid Duckling know that getting caught was the LAST thing he needed? Rin looked around trying to see if there were any preying eyes. The yard was barren, the wind blowing across what little grass there was. Okay, they were safe for now.

Rin shook his head, and disapprovingly gazed at Haru who was lazily swimming with the ducks. The ducks were swimming around him, circling and nudging him with their wings and beaks. Although Haru seemed to be enjoying himself, just floating in the water trying to get pneumonia, holding that trophy. That can't be healthy to always be holding onto. It's not like Rin could take it away, he didn't really want it. Rin had a sinking feeling that Haru's resulting reaction wouldn't be pleasant either.

Rin waits and watched for a little while, but the sun is going down. He shivers and shifts, heading for the shore. "Oi Haru, you'll get a cold if you stay in there!"

Haru sat up in the water, disturbing the ducks but only making them quack scolding him for the disturbance but they then lazily swam like they had been a few minutes ago. "I can't get sick." He says petulantly as he got out, dripping wet. Rin rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, and you apparently don't get hungry either." Haru just flipped his hair in response. Rin huffed to walk back to the dorm. Rin occasionally looked back to see the little specter following close behind him...and still wet. How could he not get sick, sleep summon things on a whim but somehow retain WATER? Sometimes this kid was a little more trouble than he was worth...but another look at the kid with his earnest expression as he followed dutifully behind Rin purged the thought of getting rid of him. It would be like

The dorm was empty when they got back. Just as well. Rin fished out a towel and sat on the bed. "I'm not risking you getting sick, you need to dry off." The kid just stared for a minute before moving and sitting in the space between Rin's legs. Trophy, ever the annoying constant still in the kids hands. Rin tried to push his annoyance down, and began to dutifully dry off the little kid's hair.

"So..." Rin began, ruffling the towel over Haru's head. "You had said once that 'Haruka pushed you away'. What does that mean?"

Haru doesn't answer him, but Rin did notice that Haru was hugging the Trophy a bit closer to his chest as he dried Haru's hair. Why was it such a sensitive subject? Well...he couldn't really blame Haru for not wanting to talk about stuff that he didn't want to think about. There was plenty that Rin didn't like to talk about with similar reasons, so Rin just continued with another question.

"And why's that Trophy so Important to you? It's just a trinket from what...four, five years ago?"

Haru remains silent and just like last time he didn't push. It wasn't like they NEEDED to talk about stuff like this. The hair was a bit more pressing matter anyway. He took the towel off examining the hair with a critical eye, "Okay, you're hairs all dry, Duckling." Rin tossed the cloth to the side. The bed squeaked as he moved back. "I've got homework I need to do so y-"

"It's cause we won it. Together. It was the last time we smiled together." Haru's gaze bore into Rin's it was intense...and sad. 'The last time they smiled together.' There was something fishy about that. Haruka hadn't smiled at ALL that day! Not once! Whatever, it didn't really matter anyway. Haru was just being strange.

–

When morning came he woke with the little Nanase on using his arm as a pillow. Damn, how is he supposed to get out of this situation? Gently, and slowly, he edged his arm out from under the sleeping child, replacing his arm with his pillow. With bated breath, Rin hoped to whatever god was watching that Haru didn't wake up. A cranky Nanase wasn't a happy Nanase, and it made a Matsuoka (specifically Rin) irritable and likely to snap at unsuspecting Nitori's.

The ghost child, translucent and peaceful breathed evenly, and Rin sighed in relief. He got up to get dressed. He planned on going back to the swimming pool again...but should he do it tonight? He wasn't really sure. Nitori might need him to help study, and there was a duckling to deal with.

Rin frowned at himself in the small mirror they had pinned to the wall. It wasn't like Haru was really a bother, it just he's so...attached, and clingy. Rin looked at his watch, and cursed softly. Ten minutes to class! Rin looked back down at the sleeping specter. Still peaceful. It wouldn't hurt to just...go right? Note...a note, right, that'll work. So the kid wouldn't fuss.

He rummaged around in the desk.

'Duckling,

I'm in class. Just stay put.

-Rin'

There, that oughta do it. Rin nodded to himself, placing the note next to Haru. 'Sleep tight' he muttered and exited quietly. Though not quietly enough, cause Niitori had snapped awake.

"Huh? WH- OH NO!" He cried jumping down from bed, rushing as fast as he could muttering 'late late I'm gonna be late!' his bag knocking the note off the bed, and it fluttered under the frame, and out of immediate sight of prying eyes. He left the room slamming the door shut. The sleeping Haru didn't even notice.

**Ghost Haruka:**

Ghost Haru normally didn't sleep deeply, and recently he normally woke up beside Rin, the constant force that made him feel safe. Safer than he had felt for many years. But this was not the case when he woke up this time however, for he was cold and alone.

"Rin?" He mumbled out into the room that was most assuredly empty, and Haru got up looking around for the large red-head boy. There wasn't any sign of him. The other one wasn't even there. He was alone. Haru's chin quivered, fear rearing up in his heart and he fell back into the bed, pushing his back up against the wall.

He's been left again. Rin had left for no reason, he wasn't there. Had Haru done something wrong? Did Rin get upset with him, cause of the duck pond? Had Rin left him because he was too much to deal with? Rin was gone! It was the same as last time. No reason, no notice- just...gone. Panic and sadness captured Haru in an ever worsening spiral. Tears fell down his cheeks without his permission, and he hugged his trophy and hid his face in his knee's. Even if Rin DID come back he was certain that the red-haired boy would avoid him now. Rin didn't need him, Haru was just some ghost trying to feel safe? Why have little ghostling Haru when you had a full grown Haruka Nanase?

Wave after wave of emotion engulfed poor Haru, and it wasn't like he could stop it. Haruka had made him this way. Feel the feelings that he didn't want, carry the burdens that didn't make him happy. All the sadness the anger, the depression it was all in this little-haru and he couldn't stop it. He could bottle it, surround himself in safety box away the feelings but they always got out. Haru was just a nuisance and shouldn't even exist! He was always left to suffer alone!

The little Haru didn't notice how cold the air was getting, or the frost that was accumulating on the sheets, and the bed-posts. He wanted Rin to like him again, he wanted to ask questions about the hard math, and see Rin's peers and teachers. He wanted Haruka to like him and no longer make him suffer and wanted Nagisa to laugh and play with him, and he wanted Makoto to smile and hug him. He wanted, and pinned and the frost just got worse. His sadness deepend. Wails began to come from him and it was heartbreaking and shrill.

Haru was sure people could hear him crying but he couldn't really bring himself to care. Cause no one else did, did they?

**Matsuoka Rin:**

It was around lunchtime and Rin was just about going out of his mind with worry. Was Haru okay? He knew that he had said for Haru to stay put in the note, but he hadn't expected the kid to actually just stay put!Okay, decision made it was time to check on Haru. Rin gathered his things, ready for the trip to his dorm.

"Yeah, I heard the crying to. I couldn't figure out where it was coming from."

"No way? The Heater to the dorm broken too! I just checked it a couple hours ago and it was fine..." This was a bit concerning. Who did he know with haunting abilities? One with link to coldness and crying? Haru. It had to be the little Duckling. Dammit he shouldn't of left him alone!

Without delay Rin jogged to his dorm, and the bite of cold that met him was certainly unwelcome in a place that was supposed to be 72 degrees Fahrenheit. The worst part though had to be wails coming from inside his room, barely muffled by the door. Rin stood on the other side just...waiting. Having a moral conundrum. Should he let the kid cry it out by himself?

Man up, Matsuoke. There's a distressed child in your room, and it's basically your fault. Leaving him alone would just be cruel and if Gou ever found out she your kick your ass for it. Decision made Rin reached for the door, hissing at the cold touch of the knob and opened it up. The inside was dark and frosty. Light that spilled into the room illuminated the bed where Haru sat crying and shaking, trophy STILL in hand but now covered in frost. That detail wasn't as important but it was habit to focus on. Rin stepped inside, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

"Haru?"

Said kid snapped to attention, eyes wild and scared searching, latching onto the only target and starring. Waiting. This was awkward, it felt like he had been exposed for all of Haru to see, that anything he did would spook the young specter.

"I'm..back." He said awkwardly greeted shifting and it was like some sort of spell had broken. Haru in the blink of an eye was up and out of the bed and roughly hugging Rin around the waist his shoulders shaking, uncontrollably as he sobbed in silence. Warmth flooded the room, and the lights flickered back on, and though he was glad the power was back Rin felt kinda bad for making Haru cry like this...who wouldn't? He hugged back. Hushing Haru telling him that he was fine, that it was fine. It was obvious that somehow the note had been lost, but why had there been such a strong reaction? For a few minutes longer Haru continued to sob into Rin's uniform sobbing things like 'I'm sorry I made you leave me' and 'Please don't go.' Things that Rin didn't fully understand, things that seemed unimportant.

The hushing and shushing went on for a little bit longer, and after a while Rin just had to pick up the kid and sit on the bed so he could be more comfortable. The little kid didn't move an inch and his grip didn't let up. It would be cute if it wasn't so hard to move! Rin couldn't help but draw up some more similarities and differences to THIS Haru and the grown up one. Who wouldn't? The Haruka Nanase that Rin had basically tricked into the relay kept his emotions pretty much under lock and key but this one...this Haruka Nanase was recovering what could only be a panic attack of some sort.

'Haru didn't want me. So he pushed me away.' That's what the specter had said. 'Don't leave me I'm sorry.' Haruka was crying about.

Answers needed to be found, but he would need some help.

Rin stayed for the duration of lunch, and the belled tolled. Rin had taken up to rubbing small circles in Haru's back. The kid was dozing, in a light sleep and one tear stained cheek resting on Rin's chest. "Haru." Rin murmured gently shaking the little specter. "Haru I need to go to class, come on." Haru didn't move or open his eyes. Just soft little puffs of breath coming out of his mouth as he apparently slept instead of dozed like he had originally thought.

Great now what? If he didn't leave now he would be late, but he couldn't leave Haru behind again or he would just freak out. If he stayed he would get marked as skipping and he didn't really need that.

Rin came up with a plan, but maneuvering was difficult because of the iron-clad grip that Haru had on his uniform. In the end Haru had been moved onto his back where he could head to class. It didn't help that the trophy was now digging into his BACK but sacrifices had to be made for the good of the school.

When Rin had gotten to the classroom it was even harder to look natural at basically Miming putting something that has weight to it down beside his desk. Rin had attempted to make it look like he was putting his bag down and tying his shoe at the same time (with a poor attempt at 'scratching his back'.) Rin felt the deep burn of humiliation as he sat down in his seat finally ready for class. _ 'Dammit Duckling the things I do for you!'_

**Hey guys I hoped you liked the chapter! Thanks to those who reviewed and giving me their thoughts. There's gonna be lots more to come from this story. Remember to tell me what you liked or didn't like about my story. You're feed back really helps me get better at my craft. See you guys next water time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Matsuoke Rin:**

Class went about as normal as it could with a sleeping specter leaning against your legs. At the end of class Haru woke up a bit sluggishly slowly blinking his eyes, and looking aroudn like some confused animal. Rin was a little preoccupied with putting up with school stuff. Rin took his sweet time waiting for the last student to exit before he spoke softly.

"I'm going back to the old Swim Club today." He didn't ask if Haru wanted to come. If he said no he could wait in the dorm. If not, he would come either way it didn't change where Rin was going. He looked Haru in the eye with careful observation, gauging his reaction.

Haru seemed a bit tense for a minute and stared back, like HE was looking for something too. "Okay." He said softly in return. Alrighty then.

On the way to the club Haru sat in Rin's lap (so that other people wouldn't sit on him on the bus.) and he looked a little apprehensive. Rin just rose an eyebrow, rubbing a small circle into the kid's shoulder but the tenseness didn't leave.

When it was their stop came Haru jumped off without any prompting, and Rin followed him off the bus. As soon as Haru was off the bus he stop on the curb, starring up at the large and empty building, the paint faded and peeled. It really was a sad sight. The last time he had been here he hadn't really paid much attention to what this place now looked like.

"Come on Duckling." He encouraged heading for the door.

Now that Rin wasn't so keen on getting the trophy and cut his ties looking at this place was...heart wrenching. Lockers kept open, bugs just crawling _everywhere_. The even sadder part was the wall of pictures. The one thing he was here for. No one had bothered to take them down and pack them away somewhere. He looked at his dad. So young..his dream taken from him.

Rin huffed to himself and took the frame down and stuck it in his jacket pocket.

"Come on Duckling, let's head back." Haru who had never left his side nodded, an expression of relief bubbling in those sapphire eyes.

–

The very next morning Rin submits his registration form to the swimming club.

Mikoshiba Seijirou examined the document with an intense expression. "Hmm..." His brow furrowed in concentration, moving the paper a but closer to his face. How long could it possibly take to read his form? It's not like he wasn't qualified. He could easily beat whatever challenge they threw at him to prove himself.

"Alright! Everything seems to be in order! Welcome to the club kid." Mikoshiba grinned. "I'll go file this, and we have practice today so don't be late!" He called as he jogged away. That man's personality was very draining.

–

Rin was eating lunch in his dorm room. Haru had taken advantage of that and summoned the wooden tub with the water in it.

"Haru, I'm going to the indoor pool today." Rin conversationally intones taking a bite out of his sandwich. There's a splash. He chuckled to himself looking over at the specter who was now adoringly looking at him with a sparkle..and a very familiar sparkle too. Now that was his Duckling!

"I can't guarantee you'll get your own lane but I'll be sure to be the last to leave so you can have as much time as you can." Rin couldn't help the swell of affection at Haru's expression. The little specter gave a nod and had a small smile on his face, plopping back down into the pool looking at his teddy-trophy and rubbing a ribbon between his forefinger and thumb. Rin was pretty sure he heard a chant of 'pool pool pool.'

Everything seemed to be going swimmingly. (no pun intended) and Rin peacefully ate the rest of his sandwich.

**Tachibana Makoto:**

Currently, Tachibana Makoto was in a bit of a dilemma. He needed to speak with Haruka (who was currently carving their mascot) but he wasn't sure exactly how to start.

"H-haru?" Makoto began. Good. Get his attention.

"Mm..." Haru responded obviously concentrating hard on making this particular carving a masterpiece (or Makoto as least assumed so.)

"You know...about Little Haru Right? It's not just be an Nagisa who can see him, can Rin also seems to be able to." Makoto paused and took a deep breath. "I was wondering what you knew about him. I'm really curious."

Haruka had stopped his carving, and his hand was white he was holding the carving tool that hard. Had Makoto said something wrong? Was Haru angry with him?

Haru turned to look Makoto in the eyes. "It's in the past." He briskly stated and began to carve the totem with even more concentration. Makoto sighs and looks out the window, watching the fluffy white clods drift buy. The reaction didn't bode very well about Haru's relation to the little-Haru.

–

That night Makoto bid his family good night and sequestered himself in his room, laying in his bed starring at the ceiling in thought. Thinking of a plan of action...any action, but none came to him. He pulled himself out of bed to finish him homework. Better to do something useful and let it simmer in the back of his thoughts. An hour or so passed when he had finished and he stretched as he stood from his desk. After dressing for bed he slipped under his covers and closed his eyes. His sleep wasn't a very restful one though.

–

The next day came came soon enough and as usual he starts him morning run, and as usual he stops by Haru's house to see if Haru was up. Looking to the window and saw it fogged up. (like usual) and sighed. Haruka would never learn. At least Haru-chan was awake.

Since it was their day off he continues on letting Haru soak. Taking in the familiar scenery, letting his thoughts roam. It didn't exactly take him long for his thoughts to refocus on Little Haru. On how he had interacted with Rin...in the past though Haru had been CLOSE to Haru, his childhood friend had never seeked the fellow swimer out. (at least that's what he had claimed. ) Why was that? Was it because Little Haru trusted the older teen more? That couldn't be it...any child that was exposed to that face wouldn't be very keen to trust them. Perhaps the significance was WHEN they had met, if little Haru had been born when the older Haruka had been that AGE then that would mean that Little Haru had been in that club for...a long time.

There were some pieces still missing and Makoto planned on finding them and putting the whole picture together. With a small huff he runs a bit faster to finish his route.

–

When he returns he has a sheen of sweat on his forehead and he feels really good about how far he ran today.

"Big Bro there's a blond in your room!" His little sister calls from the kitchen, with a shall peak it looks like she was washing the dishes. Blond? Blond. Makoto knew very few blonds, and even few out of those that would cozy themselves up in his room.

"Nagisa." He greeted, the young swimmer, starring deeply into a framed picture. Wait- rephrase that THE framed picture. The one after they had won the relay.

"Geez..." Nagisa moaned and grabbed his hair, ruffling and tugging at the lock. "None of this makes sense! I can't figure it out Mako-chan!" He turned around with eyes full of distress as he fell back onto the bed and then rolled around flailing his limbs.

"You're worried about him too, huh?"

"Of course I am!" Nagisa cried sitting back up with a heave of his chest, swinging his legs back and forth over the floor, mulling and very much resembling a recalcitrant child. "This isn't making any sense at all! How did Haru make a mini-me? How long has Mini-Haru been in the swim club? Or could it be that he's been with RinRin with the whole time? Will we even get a chance to TALK to Mini-Haru?" Nagisa's legs stilled. "I'm not just blowing this out of the water right?"

The other stood a bit stunned about the rapid mood swings Nagisa had went through in a span of less than a couple of minutes. Makoto shook his head. "Of course not, I've been thinking hard about it too Nagisa. In fact-" He sat down next to the blond and leaned onto his legs. "I tried to talk to Haruka about it, but he seemed on edge and clammed up. Said it was all in the past, and brushed it to the side."

Nagisa's expression was concerned and he nodded.

"At this point, Nagisa there isn't much more that we can do. We'll run ourselves into the ground. Right now let's just focus on the club."

"Yeah!" Nagisa crowed and jumped up, "We still gotta find that fourth swimmer!" Nagisa then began to lament about plans on how to find, and lure swimmers to their club. Makoto couldn't help the smile on his face.

The next day at school Nagisa was all over the place asking student after student if they wanted to join. It was now around lunch and Nagisa was blabbering about this 'Rei-chan' and how perfect of a swimmer he would be in they could just convince him to join the club, especially since it was apparently a sign from the heavens that the swim club was his destiny, based on the small fact he had a girly name.

This was all wrapped up with a final lament on how successful they would be and sparkles of hope emanated from the underclassman flower petals raining around him.

"You better clean that up." Said their class representative, eyes flashing in a threatening glint Makoto sighed, getting the broom. Nagisa was so eccentric.

"Come on! Rei-chan's at the track let's go!" Nagisa tugged and pulled at Makoto and Haru.

Well...it wouldn't hurt see what this Rei was like. For a moment Makoto wondered what Rin was up to.

**Matsuoka Rin:**

Rin's head burst from the water's surface, panting hard and whipping his face clear of water and sliding his cap and goggles off. "Time?"

"Three seconds faster than the last time!" Nitori shouts showing him the stopwatch with wide gleeful eyes. "You sure are fast Senpai!"

Rin grunts, pulling himself out of the pool. "Gotta get faster.." He muttered to himself, and headed for the showers. Rin casually glances over at Haru who is swimming deep under the water...still holding that damn trophy. He sighed, deciding it was better to get the chlorine off rather than worry about a kid and his obsessions.

When he got back out, fully dressed again Niitori was waiting for him, the rest of the team already gone. "You want me to wait up, senpai?" The younger teen asked. Rin shook his head and told him he would lock up after he checked on a few things. Nitori was obviously reluctant but Rin didn't really give his underclassman room to argue, practically pushing him to go on ahead to the dorm.

"I-if your sure..."

"I am." Rin watched like a hawk as Nitori left. Rin sighed, sometimes that kid was a little too eager.

Rin walked along the edge watching the kid swim under the water, and settle at the bottom against a wall of the pool. Didn't the kid need to breathe? Rin knocked onto the edge of the pool three teams. "Oi, Duckling. Time to get out of the water now." The tiny young Ghost version of Haru opened his half hooded eyes all the way, and looked up at Rin with a piercing expression. Waiting.

"No wheedling. Out." Haru's bottom lip stuck itself out and Rin quirked an eyebrow. The younger boy huffed and pushed his legs from the bottom to shoot to the top of the pool. When Haru's head broke the surface of the water the little kid gasped for breath, and Rin rolled his eyes. When did that kid ever need to breath? Maybe it was therapeutic or something.

Rin reached out to take the ducklings hand, and said ducking stared up at him. He frowned and looked at his hand in thought. After a moment of what seemed to be deep contemplation he grasped Rin's outstretched hand, and Rin pulled Haru out of the pool. Rin couldn't help but observe how much care Haru took in not dropping the trophy he so dearly clung to. Dammit! He had to stop thinking about that dumb trophy.

"Come on duckling, you may not get sick or hungry but you still get wet and there's no way in hell I'm letting you in my bed saturated in chlorine."

After that when they headed for their room. THEIR room, that still sounded a bit messed up but Rin had the only option of accepting his fate of being the Mama duck to Haru or risk his whole school's electricity going out. Besides, on the other side of the coin the kid was a really good...friend? Companion? It was fun to complain about the other students to a clueless Haru, or teach him little math tricks or just sit in silence in each others presence. Yes, one might argue it was creepy but what else could he do?

Rin got dressed for bed and Haru made himself comfortable on 'his' side, hugging the trophy and laying in the fetal position. Rin slid in beside the ghost child, and whispered: "Goodnight." Then turned on his side and went to sleep.

–

Matsuoka Rin normally doesn't dream, he's the kind of person who wakes up with no memory of what had happened in his head in REM sleep. This time however was different.

_It's that new years he runs into Haruka.. But it's not on his side, he's looking at himself through in third person. Everything was hazy around the edges, and it was like walking through a fog when walking. Everything about the event was so far the same- the swimming, the loss. Even to the point of looking down at himself blubbering like a baby._

_Just seeing it through someone else's eyes it was painful..and pitiful. He couldn't understand his own reaction and it had happened to him! "I quit swimming!" He yelled in his own face, and Rin felt in the body he was currently in surprise and fear **'Quit swimming? Rin's quitting swimming? Just because he lost a race against me?' **_

_That voice. It was Haruka. It was distant like a thought. Rin had to listen very hard to hear it. **'I won the race and it hurt Rin and he cried and he isn't gonna race, and I won't get to swim with Rin anymore and he cried and it's my fault myfaultmYfAUlT- STOP IT!' **The voice rang and Haruka turned to walk away. (Albeit in his direction.) But as he did- something was left behind. An exact replica of Haru was left standing there Haru was left with at least a jacket. The boy was trembling looking around, scared and alone. He collapsed to his knee's picking up the goggled that Rin had left behind. Haru brought them close to his chest, curling around them, shoulders shaking in silent sobs. _

_The scene warped and changed. The ghost-Haru was now wandering- wearing the goggles around his neck. (So when they had first met for the trophy those goggles had been HIS?) Haru was looking, seeking, but didn't look like he could find what he was looking for. Was he looking for someone? Rin wasn't sure. _

_**'Hello?' **he called. There was only an echo as a response in the empty building. Haru walked, explored and searched till he reached the entrance to the swim club. Haru looked distressed and looked around at the dark empty streets. Haru broke into a run, heading for home. Like any scared kid would do. **'Home. Home' **Was the mantra that the Ghost kid had in his head. Rin wasn't sure how long it took for Haruka to get to his home. When Haru reached home he reached out his hand and to touch the door. Jolting back when his hand went right through. What the hell? Why wasn't he able to touch the door? This wasn't like his Duckling. The one who could summon things with a thought, and touch things like they were no problem. But...had Rin ever seen Haru touch a DOOR before? Rin thought about it, it was really a trivial thing. Something not really to pay attention to. _

_Haru didn't seem to let the distress overtake him as he started around the house. Rin followed, curious about what was to happen when Haru stopped, shoulders tensed and fists clenched as he stared into the window. Rin looked into the window to see what was going on. The original Haruka was sitting at the dinner table, eating mackerel as granny spoke to him, jabbering on about something that didn't even really register in his hearing. _

_It was then that the original Haru looked out of the window, looking at them...no, looking at Haru, and it wasn't a nice look. It was a cold one. The kind of look that froze your insides, one that made you think that you weren't worth...Rin looked at Haru who took one step...two steps back- then Haru's existence wavered like a picture with bad reception- 'Haru-' but Haru couldn't hear him and he fizzed out. Rin felt a jolt and a pull on his gut and he was falling. _

_Suddenly he was back in the swimming club, it older and a little more like it was falling apart. Rin had to cover his ears, wails and sobs being projected and echoed throughout the club. Rin looked for the source, and there- in the corner of the locker room was Haru curled in the fetal position wailing and sobbing away, rocking back and forth. _

_Frost was crystallized around the little kid, in fact the frost was spreading. This was...heartbreaking. Haru was crying- SOBBING. His little Duckling was hurt and afraid, the overwhelming urge to make things better threw Rin off balance. 'Haru?' He asked softly, but there was no response. 'Duckling?' He tried again, there was a shift. _Something_ changed, but he didn't know what._

_Rin took one heavy step forward, and another. Strangely enough the wails coming from Haru quieted. Rin fell to his knee's in front of Haru. 'I'm so sorry...' hugging the dream version of his little ghostling. 'It'll be okay...I'll MAKE it okay.' He promised into Haru's hair, and hugged the smaller boy. _

_The whole dreamscape shuddered and seemed to melt, Rin never let go._

When he woke he had an armful of Ghost-Haru sleeping peacefully...and that damn trophy being jammed into his stomach. He sighed, and shifted so the jabbing wasn't as sharp. The dream...those had to be Haru's memories. This kid...had felt pain, and loneliness. Had been REJECTED by the original Haruka.

Rin stayed put for a while, trying to figure out his next course of action. Should he tell the kid what he had seen? Did he move on like nothing happened? Was Haru even AWARE of what had transpired? This circle of thought swirls around in his head.

It wasn't long after that, that the kid woke up blinking like an owl staring up at Rin, thoughts and questions burning behind those crystal blues. Nothing was said, and Rin didn't push. Haru sat up and rubbed at his eyes taking the trophy with him.

Rin rolled out of bet, stretching and checking to see if Niitori was still sleeping. The underclassman was indeed sleeping, drooling onto the pillow, facing outward. Rin put on some fresh clothes, gathering a few things. He motioned for Haru to follow. Like always Haru did, he got out of bed with those sleepy eyes and padded right behind him.

**DA DA DAAA I'm late. Yep. I had planned to get this in on the 10th but it didn't quite work out...oh well. At least you got it now! Anyway, tell me your thoughts. Likes, dislikes, questions the works! It really means a lot when you do. See you guys next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Matsuoka Rin:**

He traveled through the school and bought himself some breakfast, occasionally starring down those who tried to greet him, but attempting to rein in his temper and greeting others. Currently he was chewing thoughtfully on his bread as he headed for the duck pond. Casually he looks down at Haru to see the silent delight he knows is there. Rin secretly smiles, and eats more of his food.

Haru was playing with the ducklings (no surprise there.), they quacked at Haru swimming after him, as he paddled a couple paces a way, like a game of follow the leader. The mama Ducks, who were leisurely floating off to the side, watching their little babies with a keen and sharp eye. Rin huffed out a bit of a laugh, that was almost like was he was doing...wait. Pause that thought RIGHT THERE. He wasn't, isn't and nor will he ever in the future be a MAMA DUCK. Rin growled, crushing his trash in his hands.

Rin clenched his teeth together, looking at his watch and sighing, "Oi, Duckling!" Said duckling turned to look at Rin with a curious expression, cocking his head to the side. "I've got class in ten." Was all he said, really it should be all that NEEDED to be said. Haru blinked for a moment, and turned to the ducks, petting each one (eight in total) murmuring what Rin could only assume was a goodbye, and Haru walked out of the pond. Dripping wet. Rin really hoped that Haru would use some of his summoning abilities to get him a towel cause Rin did not have one on him.

Worry had apparently been a misplaced feeling because Haru just _summoned _a towel out of the air. Out_standing _why couldn't he do that himself more often?

–

They were getting close to Rin's first class of the say when Mikoshiba intercepted their walking. "Hey newbie, we've got a joint practice with another school." Oh?

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, and you better not skip or I'll skin you alive!" Mikoshiba sternly pointed at Rin, and then grinned, "Either that or I'll triple your chores and double your training regime." Rin rolled his eyes.

"What school is it?"

"Iwatobi, I mean it Matsuoka, no skipping." He patted Rin on the shoulder and then left. Rin took a moment to let that new information sink in. It didn't matter, class was more important right now. When Rin sat down, Haru sat down beneath the desk, leaning against his legs like they were some kind of pillow. (They apparently were comfortable enough to sleep against. Constantly.) It wasn't really a bother, as it didn't interfere with Rin's note-taking.

Nothing too extreme happens during class, and when it lets out he has to gently shake Haru awake. Haru bleary-eyed sat up, and Rin got out of his seat and put his things away as Haru rubbed his eyes. Rin stood up, and left with Haru on his heels.

He reached his dorm room, with a bought lunch. (One that Nitori had graciously gifted him with.) Rin ate it, watching Haru who was soaking in the summoned wooden tub, he looked peaceful, and almost like he was gonna fall asleep again.

"Haru." Rin said, and Haru opened his eyes,nose just above the water watching with intent eyes. "I don't know if you'll get to swim today. You know, since _they _ are coming." Haru sad, his eyes drooping a bit as he pitifully looks down into the 'pathetic' wooden tub. Dammit.

"I'll see what I can do so you can swim." He added on with a roll of his eyes. Haru smiles a bit, and nods in thanks. "Spoiled duckling..." Rin mutters finishing off his food. Rin attempted to ignore the spirited aura that Haru was projecting.

–

As per usual when Rin reached the pool he zeroed in for the locker rooms, and stripped down to put on his swimming uniform. He didn't forget his goggles, or his cap. He waved to a couple classmates and greeted a couple more before he was really given a chance to stretch. Rin was close to being done stretching Haru thought it was a good time to poke his side. "Can I swim?" He asked. Looking serious as though his answer could mean life or death.

Rin pressed his lips together, looking around the pool. No one was in it yet...Rin gives a small curt nod. Haru, with trophy in hand dives into the pool the splash he made wasn't exactly quiet and for a moment Rin was worried, he looked around in case anyone had seen that splash, but again it didn't seem like any had. Rin sighed, going back to stretching.

Haru got five laps in,when a rowdy group came in..specifically Nagisa and some kid with glasses. Rin knelt by the pool and tapped three times and stood back up. Haru turned around from his half lap to get out of the pool, the kid wasn't even dripping. Rin furrowed his brow in thought about that. Haru was normally soaked. How could he just...be dry? Rin tried not to think to hard about it and watched Haru walk to the wall and lean against it with a longing look in his eyes, starring out to the pool. Rin rolled his eyes, the kid was so spoiled.

It wasn't long before the group noticed little haru, and went to walk over to him. Rin set his jaw not exactly happy about them trying to interact him with, but he turned his back to them. It didn't matter who interacts with Haru, Hau could talk to whoever the hell he wanted.

Besides, practice was starting.

–

**Little Haru**

It was quite amusing for little Haru to watch Nagisa struggle to not talk to him- things never really change. Makoto was having less trouble with it, he was talking to the new kid. Another one who couldn't see him. Then there was the original Haruka. The original Haruka was acting like he couldn't see little Haru, when Little haru know's that isn't true. He could see the small glances, the tense shoulder's. Haru knew that Haruka hated him,denied his existence but to see it, experience it first hand was just as painful as the first time.

He wishes that he could stay beside Rin like all those other times, but he knew he couldn't, Rin had practice and he wasn't willing to show such weakness in front of his former team-mates. Besides,Haru though to himself. From here he had a good view of the water... (Even if any view of the water was good, Haru had convinced himself this was the _best_ view)

Haru attempted not to be a little bit excited as Makoto walked over and stood next to him.

"Seeing a little Haru again is a bit nostalgic." He starts off in a quiet murmur. He looks down at the little Haru with a large warm smile. Haru stares at the larger boy. He looks kind of like a killer whale. Maybe a teddy bear, a larger squishy one. Haru frowns a bit more, looking over at the water. He didn't want to watch Makoto. He wanted to watch the water.

Makoto bobbed his head, an understanding expression laced on his face. "It's okay Haru-chan," He whispered softly. "I'll let you watch them swim. We can talk later." Makoto turned away from little Haru and headed for the starting place to begin his laps. Haru watched him and contemplated on the whole situation with the older version of his old friend. A small part of little Haru was glad that Makoto could still understand him without Haru having to say anything at all. It was a small part because Haru preferred talking to Rin now.

It didn't escape little Haru's notice the mirroring gulps as Makoto dived into the very, VERY inviting water, but Haru didn't get much time to examine their similarities as there was a squeak, a high pitched mouse squeak that...came from Nagisa. What? Haru turned his head ever so slightly to the side to see what Nagisa was...oh. It was the new kid. In a speedo...Weirdo. Huh. That had a ring to it. Weirdo. This new boy was now dubbed Weirdo. Weirdo was wearing a speedo with a penguin on the crotch, and Weirdo shifted uncomfortably and pushed up his glasses. Red glasses to be specific, like Rin's hair.

Haru looked back over to said shark-boy to see if Rin had come to the same conclusion but was a bit disappointed to see that he wasn't even looking in the same direction. Haru rubs his thumb over the metal of the trophy to sooth the small bit of anxiety that festered in his stomach.

–

**Matsuoka Rin:**

Rin had taken this opportunity to avoid his old teammates by catching up with his new ones, a bit shallow yes but it gave him the cool nonchalant cover that he needed. Currently they were discussing the strengths of the new Iwatobi swim club and if they were a threat, so far the votes were uncertain.

Rin glanced at the pool examining Makoto's back stroke as he swam his final lap. Yeah...it was still the same, and a pang went through him. It had been years since he had seen the other boy swim like that. He shook his head to clear the bad and weird thoughts of nostalgia. It didn't matter now, now he had bigger and better goals to reach than his memories.

Makoto was soon out of the pool, and Nagisa diving in to do his laps, so Rin took this chance to glance over at the Duckling to be sure he wasn't getting into trouble. Was it by chance that the little kid was looking straight at him when Rin sought him out? Or had the kid been starring at him the whole time. Oh well, it didn't really matter anyway. He nodded his head ever to slightly giving the signal to 'come here' and dutifully like a trained little puppy. (duckling in this case.)

By the time Little Haru had reached Rin it was the new kid's turn to swim, standing on the block with a scarred look in his eyes. Speaking of eyes, all of the member of his team were looking at him and so were the Iwatobi group. Even Duckling looked at him, though his gaze seemed to hold a lot more certainty than curiosity.

"He's concentrating really hard." little Haru said, bored, and petting his trophy, looking over at the water and then back to the new kid. "The water won't like him." He said with dull finality, booring his gaze into Rei, and then sending a pitying glance at the water. Weird, Rin tore his gaze from the strange prediction to the newbie. This oughta be interesting at least.

The whistle blows, and the boy leaps- his form is absolutely perfect in every form! Only...the newbie is now sinking. Before Rin can even properly comprehend what is happening two pair of feet run and splash into the water. Rin glances to the side to see that the stupid duckling was no longer by his side. Aw, hell.

**Ryugazaki Rei:**

Stupid! Stupid stupid STUPID! He KNEW he couldn't swim. He KNEW that; and still he had let Hazuki-kun convince him to do this! Hazuki-kun HAD told him he didn't need to swim though...and it did indeed seem like that had been the true intention. Wait. Why were his lungs burning? Oh right. Drowning, right.

Suddenly, arms are grabbing him, and he yelled out in shock struggling a bit, looking out to see who was- what? Why was there a little kid just starring at him in the water? Rei blinked and broke the surface of the water with a gasp and coughed. He looked quickly around for the kid- but that was before he felt all the eyes on him, and that's when the utter weight of the humiliation crushed down on him.

Rei was pulled out of the pool and handed a towel, he sat down and put his back to the wall, towel over his head as he stared out at the water. Stupid! Perhaps he just needed to rethink the theory on how to swim...in though he looked back over at the pool. Maybe he could get some ideas from...the...what?

The same kid that he had seen before was looking at him again, then the kid huffed and darted to the other side of the pool! But...wait, that kid looks like Haruka-Senpai! He shrieked and Hazuki. (Nagisa?) Turned to see what was the matter ( how sweet.) "N-Nagisa-kun there's a kid in th-MMF" A warm pool water coated hand clamped over his mouth.

"SHHH" he hissed looking around, was he looking to see if anyone else had heard him? It certainly didn't seem like it...

"Don't worry, just watch Haru-chan for now, ne? You'll feel MUCH better!" Nagisa encouraged and turned around motioning to the older boy who was setting up at the block. Rei huffed, and nodded. "Fine." He muttered. What was so great about swimming?

...After the display, Rei was certain his whole world had changed. Could he really learn to swim like that? Rei's mind was far from the smaller look-a-like.

**Author's note:**

**Okay, It's been like...over a month, I know. I'm terribly sorry guys. I also know that this chapter is like a third shorter that normal but I thought it was better to upload this than wait another couple days to try and make it longer...besides, it's at a pretty good stopping point I think. Let's hope from now on I shall be more vigilant in updates! See you guys next time!**


End file.
